


Irresistible

by skullage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything that touches harry falls in love with louis. from <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcnv6hj5BE1rsdq4ro1_500.gif">this gif</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

It starts with the puppy. At least, that's the first time Harry notices. Louis's making faces at the puppy in Harry's arms all the while they're shooting, talking to it in a pitch that only dogs can hear, teasing it until it all but jumps out of Harry's arms into Louis's lap, proving not even puppies are immune to Louis's charm.

He eventually gets the puppy back, but it yips and squirms in his arms in an attempt to get back to Louis. Either Harry's cursed with always getting the squirmy puppy, or it can pick up on his own feelings of wanting to jump onto Louis.

In the end he gives up and lets his puppy climb all over Louis, feeling the swell of something huge and overwhelming balloon in his chest at the way Louis's face lights up.

He tries to take Louis's more docile puppy, but as soon as he picks it up it wriggles out of his arms and back to Louis, so Harry gives up on that, too.

Harry's always been more of a cat person anyway.

~

The next thing Harry notices is Zayn. They're mucking around on the floor of the tour bus while Niall and Liam throw chips at them when Louis bursts in, a whirlwind of energy and dishevelled hair. Harry stops fighting with Zayn to look up at him, grinning.

"Oi, who's having fun without me?" Louis asks.

Zayn whips his head around at the sound of Louis's voice, an expression on his face that Harry can only interpret as predatory. Louis stops in his tracks.

"What?"

Zayn bites his lip.

Liam and Niall have lost interest in them, giggling to themselves, so Harry's left witnessing the exchange between Zayn and Louis with a funny feeling in his chest and no one to explain what's happening.

Zayn stands and makes his way over to Louis and Harry immediately feels the loss of warmth, and envy, too, for Louis's undivided attention.

"Looking good, Lou," Zayn murmurs, not quiet enough that Harry can't hear. He gives Louis an honest-to-god once over, dragging his eyes over Louis's body to encompass the sweats and baggy t-shirt. Harry's gotta admit though, with his pants slung low and his sleeves rolled up to show off his arms, Louis looks great.

Louis crosses his arms, gives Zayn a look like he woke up funny this morning. "Thanks? You lot woke me up though, so it's your fault I look a mess. Nice to know it turns you on."

Louis's not being serious but Zayn chuckles like it's not a joke, leans forward a fraction and his eyes go a little hazy. "New aftershave?"

Louis shrugs. "Stole it from you."

Zayn bites his lip again. "Guess I have good taste."

Louis's doesn't look offended at Zayn's insinuations, mostly confused and a little like he's considering. Harry could just about die. The other two don't seem to have noticed anything yet, but Harry can feel the tension like a vice around his chest.

Zayn leaves with a wink, probably to go jerk off or listen to Boyz II Men or whatever he does when he's feeling as satisfied with himself as he looks, and Louis turns back to the rest of them, his face schooled and unreadable. Harry's always been fluent in Louis but suddenly he's left out of his depth, and he doesn't know what it means.

Louis shoots him a grin and ruffles his hair as he jumps on the couch, and Harry tries not to lean into the touch, tries not to look as pathetic as he feels.

~

From then on things get weirder. They've all had their fair share of grabby fans, but a particularly messy meet and greet leaves Harry a little unraveled. He and Louis sit together, close enough that their knees bump together every time they move, and Harry focuses more of his energy than usual trying not to let it get to him.

Harry signs and shakes hands and even hugs a few of the fans, who almost immediately turn to Louis and fall apart just at the sight of him. Their fans are a confusing bunch, prone to shouting things and proposing marriages and occasionally breaking down crying, but this is new. As soon as Harry touches them they lose interest in him completely and turn to Louis. It stings a little, but Harry understands the feeling of needing Louis's attention, like oxygen or sunshine or music.

Louis ends up hugging most of them, and he's got girls hanging off him all day, shooting smirks down the table at Zayn every chance he gets. It doesn't matter that Harry can hug Louis anytime he wants; having him overwhelmed by other people's attention feels like Harry's losing Louis's, like he's letting a vital part of himself go.

Jealousy, Harry decides, is a useless emotion.

~

One time, he walks into Louis's hotel room to find him snuggled up on the couch with Niall, Niall staring up at him adoringly as he narrates the plot of the movie they're watching.

Harry is not jealous of this, no way. He puts the sudden urge to push Niall off the couch down to the fact that he hasn't gotten laid in a while (over two months if Harry's counting, not including the week before when he was chased out of a woman's house by an angry ex. They didn't even get most of their clothes off).

That's the only reason Harry wants to climb all over Louis and show him just how much he deserves Louis's attention. Definitely, the only reason.

~

The next time they're watching a movie they're all crowded into one hotel room, Louis and Zayn squished together on one couch, Harry, Niall, and Liam spread out on another. It's a strange feeling, having so much room between them. What's stranger is the way Zayn crowds against Louis, pulling them together with an arm around Louis's shoulders like he's a high schooler trying to get fresh with his prom date.

Louis doesn't seem to mind, but Harry certainly does. He cuddles up to Liam in spite, and Liam lets him. Harry tries to settle but gets agitated the longer he watches Zayn, Zayn's fingers carding through Louis's hair, blatantly ignoring the movie and everyone else in the room to stare at Louis.

Harry keeps fidgeting and Niall slaps his thigh.

"Ow," Harry huffs.

"'M trying ta watch the movie, don't be a twat."

Harry stretches his legs out, budging Niall until he slides off the couch onto the floor, banging his arse on the way down. "Twat," Niall repeats, and Harry makes a face before he cuddles Liam again.

When Harry glances away from Zayn and Louis, who now have their fingers interlaced like they're going steady or some shit, he finds Niall staring at him, curious, like he's picked up on what's making Harry annoyed.

It's not like Harry's subtle about it, but he realises that maybe he should've been, from the way Niall grins like he just stole the last biscuit from the cupboard and moves over to the other couch, squishing himself next to Louis. Louis just smiles and pulls Niall closer, and if Niall didn't spend the rest of the movie mooneyes over Louis Harry would think Niall did it just to spite him.

Louis doesn't even look at Harry and it's killing him. Eventually even Liam notices, Harry's fidgeting distracting him from the movie enough to complain.

"Harry, stop it," Liam warns, but Harry's so wound up he can't help the way his knees knock together or his foot taps against the floor.

Liam sighs. Harry does it louder, just to annoy him.

"Fine," Liam huffs, and pushes Harry off him to join the others. Harry spends the next forty minutes brooding silently, by himself, adamantly not paying them any attention.

Only after Niall lies down, spread across all of their legs, does Harry decide he needs a drink.

~

It happens again, except this time Harry is only there to witness the aftermath, walking into their hotel room one night to find them all asleep together in Louis's bed.

He needs to do something about this before it escalates into a full-on orgy.

~

If anyone deserves to have people fall head over heels in love with them, it's definitely Louis, and really, it's not that different to how Louis usually is. People gravitate towards him naturally. It's only because now Harry's not getting as much of his attention does it feel like the end of the world.

It's also annoying as hell. They used to be able to walk down the street, in places they weren't as well known, but now it's every one of their waitresses in restaurants they stop, every one of their bell boys Harry tips, fans they shake hands with on the street, all staring at Louis with varying degrees of desire and infatuation.

If Louis notices anything, he doesn't say.

~

After several rounds at the bar Harry decides, if he isn't the centre of Louis's attention, then he'll make do with someone else.

Drunk dialling when he's in this sort of a state probably isn't the best idea, but if he was sober he wouldn't have the nerve, and if he was with Louis he wouldn't need to, so somehow it all adds up in his mind.

Jennelle answers on the second ring, "Harry Styles, I don't believe it," and wow, she sounds just as sexy when she isn't yelling at her ex boyfriend not to beat Harry with a wooden spoon.

He tries to make his voice sound not-drunk, but he doesn't know how he'd go about it. Deepening his voice? "I've been thinking about you."

She laughs, low and husky, and maybe it's the alcohol, but it doesn't quite do it for him the way he thought it would. "Is that right?"

"Yeah, of course. We should catch up, finish where we left off, or something. You won't believe the week I've had." He tries to make it flirty, but it's met by silence on the other end.

"Oh god, something happened, didn't it?"

Harry feels a lump of ice slide down his throat. "Erm, nope, nothing strange. Happened. Nothing. Uh."

"What happened? Harry, tell me. Did something strange happen?"

"Uhhhhh," Harry replies eloquently.

"I mean strange like, uncontrollable urges to rip someone's clothes off. Or, I dunno, suddenly everyone falls in love with you? The last one might happen to you a lot, though." After a beat of silence she prompts, "Harry?"

"Erm, not quite." He swallows. "It's more like, everything I touch falls in love with my best friend."

Now Jennelle falls silent. Harry waits a few seconds.

"Do you know, um. Is that normal?"

Jennelle sighs. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. It hasn't happened to me in so long I figured it'd wore off by now."

Images of venereal diseases pop into Harry's head and he's gripped by panic. "Worn off?" he croaks. He hasn't had enough to drink to deal with this.

"Well, I'm kind of cursed," Jennelle admits.

"You're cursed," Harry says.

"Weird things happen to the people I sleep with, apparently. Usually it's that they become irresistible to everyone, but I guess you're different. Full of surprises," she laughs fondly.

Harry doesn't find it as funny. "But we didn't even sleep together!" A couple at the bar next to him glances over and he covers his mouth, lowers his voice.

"Maybe that's why?"

Harry sighs. "Ok, well, how do I undo it?"

"Is it really that bad? Generally falling in love is a good thing."

Harry doesn't really know about Louis, but if this continues, he's going to go out of his mind. Like, loony bin and everything. "Please, Jennelle."

"Okay, hang on." There's silence again and the sound of her rifling through drawers. "It's a spell, but it's complicated, a lot of weird ingredients--"

"A spell," Harry deadpans. Seriously, his life.

"Yes, Harry, a spell," Jennelle replies, as if she's speaking to a child. "You could probably just order the materials on the net, get them delivered, I don't know how else you'd get a hold of snake oil and azurite. Have you got a pen?"

Seriously, Harry does not know how he ended up talking about spells and snake oil. A week ago his life was normal. "Isn't there any easier way to do this?"

"Hmm, well, it seems like all your energy is focusing on one person, I suppose you could try talking to them?"

"About spells?"

"About whatever it is that's causing everyone to fall in love with them."

Harry would point out that Jennelle seems to be the cause of this, but he's a nice boy. "That's your advice?"

Jennelle huffs. "Take it or leave it."

Harry puts his head in his hands, thankful that probably no one is filming this meltdown. "Ok, thank you. I--thanks."

Jennelle's advice plays in Harry's head long after she's hung up. He gets another drink, for the road, and heads back up to his hotel room.

~

Harry decides talking about it can wait. Two days later, he is definitely going out of his mind.

The curse seems to have worsened. It's not just people falling for Louis now, they're outright groping him in daylight, the boys with him every second of the day, unable to leave him alone to the point where Louis's locking them out of his hotel and telling them to shove off.

Harry comes upstairs to find them all crowded outside Louis's room, looking forlorn and broken-hearted.

"Door's locked," Zayn says, by way of explanation.

"He took our keys," Niall adds.

"I'm really worried about him, Harry," Liam continues.

Harry is so over this shit.

"Yeah, he just texted me, said he climbed into another hotel room." They all perk up at that. "1488. That's yours right, Zayn?"

They look at each other, exchanging hopeful glances.

"We should see if he's okay," Niall starts, edging down the hallway.

Liam nods, serious. "I'll come with you, he's probably gotten himself in trouble by now."

Zayn scowls. "I know CPR."

A loaded pause follows in which they size each other up, and Harry's torn between banging his head against the wall and crying out of sheer despair. "Last one there's the rotten egg!" he shouts, and they bolt down the hallway towards the stairs.

Harry waits until they've disappeared and knocks on Louis's door. "Lou? Lou, it's me, I'm coming in." He fits his key card in the door and feels a relief when it unlocks, but waits a second before he goes in.

Louis's lying facedown on his bed, on top of the sheets, blasting Ke$ha from his ipod. "Go away," he shouts, but it's muffled in the comforter.

Harry walks over to the bed anyway. "Hey," he says, sitting down on the edge. There's distance between them and Harry doesn't like it. He switches the music off.

Louis groans, cracks an eye open. "Where've you been? I've hardly seen you all week."

"Louis, we share a hotel room."

Louis shrugs as best he can while horizontal. "I mean, without everyone else here. Have you noticed that? Is everyone in the world trying to break themselves off a piece or what?"

Harry grins. "I can't blame them."

"God, not you, too," Louis groans. "If you grab my arse or tell me my eyes are the colour of gemstones, you're going to have to start paying me."

Louis rolls over until he's on his side, but he's still facing Harry so Harry counts it as a win. At least Louis hasn't kicked him out yet.

Harry clears his throat. "Um, yeah, about that. I have something I need to tell you."

Louis doesn't move. "I'm listening," he says, but his eyes are closed, and he looks asleep already. As much as Harry wants to give Louis privacy and rest, this conversation needs to happen before someone gets hurt.

"So all the stuff that's been happening to you, it's kind of my fault. Ok, like, it's all my fault."

Louis opens his eyes. "It's a prank."

"What? No, of course not."

"Harry, this is the meanest thing you've ever done. I'm a little proud, no lie, a little impressed, but wow. Mean."

Harry's heart sinks. "Louis, I wouldn't, I swear." He stares down at his hands. Louis shifts until he's sitting up, coming to rest his hand on Harry's back, fingers pressed between Harry's shoulder blades, and somehow that contact makes everything worse.

"So how can it be your fault? Did you drug everyone in the entire world?"

Harry glances up at him, eyes falling to Louis's mouth and the small smile he wears at his own joke. Harry is just so in love.

"Well, it's hard to explain, I mean."

"Try me," Louis says.

Harry swallows. "I love you," he says instead.

Louis smiles fondly. "Aw, Harry, I love you, too. What's this got to do with all the--?" He makes an abortive hand gesture. "--weirdness."

"Everything," Harry replies. "Everyone's falling in love with you and it's my fault because I loved you first. Love," he corrects, staring at the wall, his hands again, the bed, anywhere that isn't Louis's face. He feels Louis's hand fall from his back. "So it's my fault. I'm cursed and anyone I come into contact with is all, y'know."

"Cursed," Louis repeats, voice even.

"I know how it sounds, but it's true. I slept with a witch and now -- or maybe she's not a witch, I'm not sure -- anyway, her curse came to me and now I guess it's on you because everyone is finding you irresistible -- even though I didn't really sleep with her, minor technicality -- so it's my fault, and I'm sorry, Lou, I'm so sorry."

Harry stops talking when he runs out of breath. Louis stares at him like he can't figure out which part of that is the most ridiculous and eventually settles on, "Sorry, curses?"

Harry shrugs.

Louis laughs. "This band is the weirdest." He glances up at Harry through his eyelashes, and a different kind of tension settles between them, something anticipatory. "So," Louis starts, "it really took you getting cursed to admit you're in love with me."

"Should I have done it with candles?"

Louis laughs again, the most wonderful sound, and Harry finds himself grinning as well.

"Gonna be able to hold off on the jealousy with everybody trying to get in my pants?" Louis waggles his eyebrows, and it's both ridiculous and hot at the same time.

"Nope. Although, I was kind of hoping having admitted it that the curse would be lifted, and I wouldn't have to compete for your attention, or end up getting restraining orders for you on everyone I know."

Louis makes a thoughtful face before he leans over, pulling Harry into a kiss, and Harry goes willingly. It's different to all the other times they've kissed, which were mostly just friendly pecks and a couple drunken make outs on tour. This one has intent.

"I love your jealousy," Louis says, pulling back only enough to whisper it into Harry's mouth. Harry goes shivery with it, needing to kiss Louis again and again until they forget about curses and jealousy and other people.

Harry hisses out his need and Louis swallows it, kissing until they're breathless and falling backwards on the bed, Louis's fingers through Harry's belt loops and Harry's on Louis's hips, chests flush.

Harry could melt, or stay here forever, taking his time to learn all the ways to make Louis unravel.

Just as he's thinking it, his phone goes off in his pocket, and he groans. Louis pulls back with an embarrassed chuckle and Harry fishes it out, opening a text message from Zayn.

_he's not here, prob fell out th window_

Harry muffles a laugh into his hand.

"Told them you'd climbed into Zayn's room," Harry explains at Louis's raised eyebrows.

"Ah, I was wondering how you got in without them pushing you over. They were quite adamant not to let me out of their sight."

Harry can't keep the smile off his face. "You're still irresistible, don't worry."

"Does this mean the curse is lifted?" He looks like he doesn't want to be too hopeful, just in case, and it does funny things in Harry's chest.

His phone goes off a second later, this time with a message from Niall.

_goin t lunch, wnat any thin?_

"Well, if it means anything, Niall's more interested in food than you."

Louis smiles, pulls Harry back in for another kiss. "Then I think all is right with the world."


End file.
